Selective call receivers are typically secured to the user by use of a belt clip. The belt clip, in one embodiments, is coupled to the rear of the housing of the selective call receiver. Generally, the belt clip is spring loaded, preferably at the coupling, to allow the user to engage and disengage the belt clip by applying a force to pivot the belt clip so that the selective call receiver including the belt clip can be removed and replaced. In another embodiment, the selective call receivers are housed in a holster. The holster includes the belt clip attached at the rear, and once the holster is attached to the user, the selective call receiver can be removed from the holster while the holster remains secured to the belt of the user. The holster makes it easy for the user to engage and disengage the selective call receiver from her person without constantly disengaging and engaging the belt clip simply by slidably removing and replacing the selective call receiver from its holster while the belt clip remains engaged.
Far too many people, however, lose their selective call receivers because the belt clip can become open while the users are performing many of their day-to-day activities, for example while sitting down or when the users bump into objects. In these day-to-day activities, sufficient force can be applied to the belt clip which causes it to open. The selective call receiver thereafter can become dislodged from its secured (or carried) position.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for securing the selective call receiver to the user which prevents the selective call receiver from being dislodged from its secure position.